


Trouble

by cordeliaseams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauder Era - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Romance, Slow Burn, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliaseams/pseuds/cordeliaseams
Summary: Snow Hill. Remus Lupin.Both hold dark secrets, both have pain no one else could understand.She catches his glimpses and he knows she blushes. But will Remus allow himself to be loved?





	1. Chapter 1

A loud bang could be heard more than seven corridors away from the four cackling boys, who were running from the source of the sound because they had managed to set of hundreds of fireworks during an OWL exam. 

"That-was-SO-cool!" squeals the shorter, plump looking boy between breaths, doubling over to focus on his breathing.

Two of the boys, both with messy dark locks and strong, handsome features high five excitedly, stopping abruptly to see the commotion surrounding the scene they had just left.  
"Thanks, Wormtail." The boy with round glasses spoke, his words quiet. They pace up toward the Griffyndor tower, murmuring about their successful prank, while the tallest boy, who's face was littered with just enough scars to be mysterious, attempts to discuss their alibi responsibly, but constantly being interrupted by his obnoxious friends. 

"C'mon lads, I know it- yes Padfoot it was hilarious bu- Severus was in there? No way! What a p- BOYS." His voice dripping with authority, they stopped outside the Fat Lady.  
"Aconitum." Wormtail said excitedly, finally remembering the password but the taller boy hushes them once more, pushing them inside. 

The common room seems empty, to their relief, the room filled with only a warm orange glow. 

"So, what's the plan then, Moony?"  
the more handsome boys spoke in unison, as Wormtail watches excitedly.  
"Sirius. James. Peter." said the scarred boy, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Careful Sirius." said James. "We're gonna stress Remus out so much than he turns prematurely this month." he smirks sarcastically, but the smirk disappears when he saw the seriousness in Remus' eyes.

"They're going to suspect us first o-" 

"Of course they're going to suspect us first! We've played every single prank this ye-"

"Not every singl-"

"Yes we have!"

"BOYS! Merlin, do you want to work out this alibi for yourself or face expulsion?" Remus' voice silences them, Peter gulps and lowers his head.  
Sirius opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted. 

"Hello?" a soft voice calls out, all four boys freeze where they stand as a girl, dressed comfortably in scarlet and gold Griffyndor shorts and a Quiddich jumper ascends from the staircase. She spots the four boys, face immediately flushing bright crimson. Sirius raises his eyebrows at James, a smirk devouring his features before striding toward her.

"Well, hello." he swung his arm around her shoulders cooly, his fingers play with the soft ends of her hair, which stopped just below her breasts.  
Her whole body practically solidifies, as if he had performed Pertificus Totalus on her, anxiety pulsing through her veins. 

"Sirius back off! You're terrifying her." Remus' authoritative voice rung, his eyes scanning her stunned facial expression. Sirius reluctantly removes his arm from her shoulder, holding his hands up in surrender. 

She still stands frozen though, eyes glancing to each of the intimating boys before her.

"A-are you okay?" said Peter, his soft eyes attempting to be remotely comforting. They all have their eyes locked on her, she nods almost indistinguishably, turning around and sprinting for the stairs.

"WAIT!" called Sirius as he bolts after her, "I DONT EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!" but he is defeated at the top of the stairs, as they melt into a slide and sent him to the common room with a thud. 

"She was," sighed Sirius loudly "beautiful." he slumps down on the sofa which is drenched in the warm glow of the fire, draping his arm over his forehead dramatically.

"Get off it, Sirius." laughed Remus, moving his legs and sitting beside his friend. "You don't have a chance in hell. None of us would actually..” His eyebrows furrowed.  
The four boys, totally disregarding their alibi sit in silence in the Griffyndor common room, completely awestruck by the small, shy brunette. 

Little did they know, she is just as awestruck by them. Maybe even more so. She slams the door behind her, spinning around with excitement and running her fingers through her tousled hair. 

“Who else would it have been? Why did you have to freeze up like that? Stupid Snow.” she mutters to herself before throwing herself into her bed. 

She had always longed to befriend the “Marauders” as they liked to call themselves, more than she wanted to befriend anyone else.  
They always seemed troublesome, but didn’t have a care in the world. That really intrigued her, she’d always dreamt of that feeling.

To no surprise, the four boys were called to Dumbledore’s office 30 minutes after they had settled in the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

“25 points?!” exclaims Sirius, with his mouth open so wide that it could be a hazard for passing flies. James is sat with his arms crossed across his chest and Peter nervously nibbling at his nails. 

“Each.” 

All four of the boys groan, including Remus who normally doesn’t complain or question authority figures. 

Dumbledore rest almost too comfortably, his facial expression never changing, as he smooths an older looking Tabby Cat of which was perched on his desk. 

Dumbledore had somehow seen the boys flee the scene of the crime, and had taken away house points along with ...

“Oh, and let’s not forget detention.” He says cooly, earning another groan from specifically James and Sirius this time. 

———————————————————

After leaving Dumbledores office, the boys began mumbling about how having a months detention didn’t seem fair, when deep down they all knew they weren’t going to get off lightly. Sirius stopped suddenly. James was about to open his mouth but instead it is met by Sirius’ forefinger. 

“See if those four blokes from Gryffindor can make it, it’ll be one hell of a party with those lot there.” Said a soft voice. As if Sirius was in dog form, his ears perk up and he swats at the boys to look more casual. The voice is coming this way. She walks past, she is startled at first but her surprise is followed by a smirk and a slight sway of the hips as she turns the corner. 

Sirius can’t wait to tell the boys what he had heard.

"Slytherin? Having an actual party?"  
James scoffs.  
“I call bullshit.”

Remus and Peter stiffen. Not exactly party animals, neither of them particularly want to sneak into the dungeons to drink muggle beer and firewhiskey. But giving each other a knowing look, they knew if James and Sirius went, they went. 

Sirius leans up against the wall with his one arm.

“Not bullshit, it’s genuine. And guess who is invited...” 

 

———————————————————

 

"Remus!" he slurs, almost smashing the bottle in his hand. Sirius’ eyes to no surprise are bloodshot, a single drop of drool falling from his lips.  
"My favourite wolfie!" 

Remus shoots him a piercing glare, and comes to the conclusion that his intoxicated state makes Sirius vulnerable, so he struggles to haul him up to the dormitory where James lay and to Remus' delight, also deeply intoxicated.  
"Look after each other okay? I'll be back soon, don't leave the dormitory." 

"Oh Deer!" Sirius snickers, as he sprawls out onto James’ chest. His eyelids were starting to get very heavy along with his limbs, the alcohol starting to drain him.

And at that moment, James moves ever so slowly, pushing a strand of Sirius’ hair out of his face.  
“Y-you’re pwetty.” James slurs, barely keeping his eyes open and gagging in the middle of his sentence. What happened next neither of them saw coming. 

Sirius' lips brush ever so lightly against James', then almost desperately as his hand flies up, almost knocking his glasses off and he tugs on his hair. They devour each other passionately for a solid minute until the door opens. 

"TWO MINUTES, I WAS GONE FOR TWO FUCKING MINUTES." Remus shouts so loud, the sleeping Peter with sharpie all over his face in his arms wakes if only for a second. 

"Woah! Could you like... whisper?" Sirius holds his head to represent pain and Remus just simply rolls his eyes, throwing Peter onto his own bed. 

Within minutes, Sirius and James are asleep too, James' glasses awkwardly pressed against Sirius' chest, their legs entwined.  
"They're going to freak out in the morning." Remus chuckles to himself, as he shuts the door behind him, walks down to the common room and takes a book off of the shelf, deciding to read to pass the time. 

"Talk to yourself often?" a small voice whispers from behind him.  
The brunette from a few nights ago approaches him, wrapping herself in a yellow knitted blanket. 

"As often as I can actually. I need some intellectual stimulation being friends with these idiots." he smiles at her, gesturing the seat across from him. 

Her heart starts to pound and to his surprise she actually sat on the arm of the chair he is perched in. His sweater sleeves are covering his thumbs and stop just before his knuckles. She can’t help but notice the scars along two or more of his fingers, long and red. She shakes the thought from her mind and turns to the book.  
She also notices he uses a thin piece of paper, perhaps a bookmark, to focus on each line he reads.  
“What have you got there?” she barely manages to get out the words, which makes Remus chuckle once again.  
His hair which currently has no distinct parting, looks almost chaotic, strands sticking out almost every direction and one single piece hung right between his captivating eyes. She can’t seem to look away. 

“Some Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff, just occupying myself to make sure those lot weren’t left alon- do I have something on my face?” his face stern, then suddenly smiling as Snow’s face fills with horror.  
He assumed she was looking at the scar which travelled almost uniformly from his left cheekbone all the way across the bridge of his nose to his right jawline, when she has just been admiring the hair which looked like it had exploded from his head.

“I’m only teasing.” he reassurs her, with a smirk still playing on his lips. He thinks to himself how strange it is being in such close proximity to someone without even knowing their name.

“Name?” she almost stammers, and then once again her eyes fill with distraught. He didn’t say that out loud. He didn’t say that out loud. He didn’t say that out loud. 

“Oh, did I say that out loud?” he questions, his eyebrows furrowing beneath his borderline disastrous hair.

“You must have.” she replies a little too quickly and diverts her eyes to the fireplace to the right of her. A few moments of comfortable silence between them pass as the sound of crackling wood fills her ears and tickles her senses. 

“I’m Snow.” she says very quietly, and the corners of Remus’ mouth twitch slightly. What a pretty name, he thinks.  
Their eyes lock once more, the fire literally raging within Remus’ captivating green eyes, the reflection and light of the fire bouncing off of his sharp features. She inhales deeply and pushes her thoughts about the boys appearance to once side. 

“And now, I should be going to bed.” She playfully places her hand on his knee, to push herself up and Remus has to fight the urge to grab her dainty wrist. His heart almost stops when he spots one, thick, pink scar travelling up that very same wrist toward her elbow. 

“But it’s Saturday.” he mumbles all too quickly , her features are devoured by a blush and as she stands up, a giggle escapes her lips. She hadn’t noticed the sadness in his eyes. 

“It’s also nearly 2am.” she smiles at him, he gave her an understanding nod. With half of his hands still hidden by his sweater sleeves, he pushes his hair out of his face and she gasps, so overwhelmed by his beauty. He flashes her a coy smile.

“Goodnight then, Snow.” 

“Goodnight Remus.” 

 

Then, as she makes her way up to her Common Room almost silently, Remus’ mind starts racing with millions of thoughts.  
What could have possibly happened that made her feel that way? Why did she smell like lavender and fresh rain? He thought he could smell chocolate too but it must’ve been the left overs he carried in his pockets. Why did she make him feel like he’d never spoken to a girl before the moment she looked at him? 

He runs his hands through his hair, his thumb finally peaking out of the sweater, and rests his head on he back the sofa.  
He sighs and glances over at his friends, probably dreaming and completely unaware. 

 

“This is going to be trouble.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Snow wakes up in her bed, her face warm and flushed from the heat she gathered over night. She laps her lips together, the taste of morning breath lingering in her mouth. Then her thoughts linger to last night, the 10 minutes she spent with Remus Lupin. Remus bloody Lupin! How he looked so sleepy and disheveled, the urge she had to run her fingertips over his scar.

How she read his thoughts.

She shoots up, her mind suddenly racing.  
“How did I-“

“Wakey Wakey!” a bright voice rings as it pulls back her bedpost curtains. She is so vibrant, her hair a bubblegum pink and her makeup always wild and different, but she really, really pulls it off. She definitely expresses herself through her makeup. 

“Kat....” Snow groans, lifting up the duvet and bringing it over her head. Not a morning person, at all.

“Hey! You were already sitting up you can’t blame me!” Her cheery tone makes Snow smile, as she slowly retreats out of the blanket. She rubs her eyes and hops out of bed. 

After grabbing some clothes and brushing her hair, she contemplates making an effort with her look today, since the Marauders may be at breakfast. Her thoughts are interrupted by Kat, dragging her out of the bathroom. 

“Come on I’m hungry!” 

With almost one swift movement they make their way down the stairs and toward to Great Hall.

 

—————————————————

 

As they walk into the hall, a few heads turn to look but they were mostly First and Second years, fascinated by the metamorphmagus who also takes her place as Snows best friend. She’s long and slender, with beautiful features and piercing eyes. While Snow considers herself too small and too plump with wonky features. 

They sit at their usual place on the Griffyndor table and before Snow could even reach for a slice of bacon, the Marauders stroll in, James and Sirius leading the pack. To both her and Kat’s surprise, they sit right around them, with Remus awkwardly sliding in next to Snow.

“Budge up Moony!” Sirius groans, pushing Remus even closer to her with his hips. Their legs are now touching and Snow can almost feel her heartbeat in her ears.

“Oh sorry love! Is his fat arse crushing you?” jokes James, who is sitting across from the two pairs, probably seeing the look on Snow’s face. Remus shoots her a quick look of sympathy and almost hesitantly moves the other direction so their legs are no longer adjacent. 

“It wasn’t that squished?” her vibrant friend furrows her eyebrows, watching the four boys pile food onto their plates.  
Kat turns her attention to her friend, and watches her olive cheeks flush pink, an almost untraceable smile lingering on her lips. She stays quiet though, respecting her friends comfort in this moment. 

“Hey Snow, do you know what we’re doing in Trans today?” chirps Peter, his mouth spilling with food in a way which is not disgusting or piggish. 

All eyes turn to her, including Remus’ which seem to burn into her skull, his hand gently cupping and scratching his jaw. 

“I’m not sure, we’ll find out then won’t we?” desperately trying to dismiss the eyes surrounding her. Her heart is in her throat, as she wonders why it’s so hard to speak to Remus today considering how comfortable she was with him last night. With that thought, she inhales deeply and takes a large swig of her coffee. She nudges him gently with her elbow.

“Did you finish that book last night?” she keeps her voice low, but tries to sound confident so her crush on him doesn’t suffocate her mid conversation. His eyes linger on her face, examining her features as she admires his now almost neatly combed hair. 

“Did I finish it? It’s nearly 1500 pages long.” he half chuckles, and her cheeks turn pink as she diverts eye contact. What a stupid question, she thought to herself.

“I mean, did you want to borrow it? Because I’m not exactly in desperate need of it right now.” he tries to salvage the conversation, as she reconnects her eyes with his, a small smile playing on her lips. Her eyes are so pretty, he thinks to himself.

And she hears it. Her face turning less pink and more crimson by the second.  
Before she can answer his question, people start flooding out of the Great Hall and towards lessons. 

“See you later guys!” Kat shouts after the marauders, before dragging Snow along with her. Her smaller friend is too lost in her thoughts too see Remus’ smile and little wave aimed at her. 

“Who’s that Moony?” James’ curiosity gets the better of him, as he runs a hand through his wildfire smoke coloured hair.  
“N-no one?” Remus’ says, even though the tone of voice and pinkness in his scarred cheeks say otherwise. 

“Yeah right. We’ll get it out of you, you know?” Sirius smirks, stretching to ruffle Remus’ mousy hair before strutting forwards and whispering to James. This left Remus and Peter to engage in polite conversation on the way to their first period. 

The stone walls were suffocating at times when hundreds of students of all ages, sizes and representing all houses were either rushing or strolling along the corridors to get to classes. Pressed completely against the wall outside the Great Hall, Kat turned to Snow who was still lost in her thoughts.

“What was that?!” she exclaims, her face beaming as she grabs her friends shoulders. Snow’s face starts flushing once more at the mention of it. 

“It’s just a stupid crush. No big deal honestly.” the corner of her mouth twitches as she tries to hide a smile, a smile at the thought of Remus.  
Kat face is unreadable, but clearly happy for her. Remus is one of the good guys, she thinks.

“I know he is. That’s why I don’t deserve him.” Snow replies to her friends thoughts with a little smirk, something she knows Kat hates. 

“Stop reading my mind and give me a chance to actually say it will you?!” Her vibrant friend furrows her neat eyebrows, followed by rolling her eyes. The corridor is now completely silent, like the fizz a few minutes after opening a fizzy drink. 

The two girls start making their way to the library, as they always have first period free. They walk shamelessly arm in arm, giggling about Snow reading Kat’s mind. 

“So. How did this crush .... accumulate?” Kat raises her eyebrow and wiggles it, causing Snow to go into a fit of giggles. They pause in the silent corridor once more, pressing their robed backs to the stone cold walls. 

“The other night, when Slytherin had that party? I couldn’t sleep so I went down into the common room, and he was there just reading and he kind of spoke to himself, and that’s so endearing me to for some reason you know? Anyway, I just spoke to him for a few minutes, his hair was so messy and I just wanted to-“ she stops, her eyes swell and her jaw drops, suddenly realising. Kat attempts to read the expression on her face but she spins around on the ball of her foot, tugging at her scalp mumbling ‘why didn’t I realise before?’. Kat grips her friends shoulders, shaking her slightly.

“What are you on about, you nutter?” 

“HE MUST BE AN ANIMAGUS!” Show finally exclaims a little too loud, her words bouncing around the concrete corridor.  
Behind her, at the other end of the corridor, Sirius and James stop in their tracks, all colour draining from their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in my head for such a long time, but I’ve had awful writers block. It’s most likely gonna flop so thank you for taking time out of your day for this!


End file.
